This invention relates to a storage display and dispensing rack assembly and, more particularly, to a rack assembly that may be utilized by a business establishment such as a retail food outlet that specializes in a large volume of business. Prior to the present invention many different types of dispensing apparatus have been manufactured and sold to the public. A typical such apparatus is shown in Chirchill (U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,808) wherein canned articles are dispensed by horizontally sloping shelves with the articles being inserted in the apparatus from the top rear. chirchill has the specific limitation of requiring a large amount of counter space which is at a premium in most retail food outlets. Also, Chirchill is not totally adjustable so that articles of varying diameter and length can be dispensed from the apparatus and still minimize the space required.
Many different types of vending machines have been patented in the last 50 years with specific patents drawn to the dispensing apparatus of the vending machines. However, none of the vending machines have the total adjustability to accommodate articles of varying width and depth and still utilize the smallest space possible. The few vending machines that are adjustable either require all the articles to be of one size or require that certain components within the vending machine be replaced with other components of a varying size. The vending machine apparatus as described in the prior art is totally unacceptable for a business establishment such as a retail food outlet wherein the counter space is at a premium.
Several different types of wall mounted display and storage racks have been patented in the past with Combs (U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,001) being a typical example. In Combs the rack is attached to the wall or backing member. In most business establishments that are of dry wall construction it would require considerable modification to the wall structure to prevent damage. Though Combs is adjustable in width the depth of the individual stacks can only be changed by replacing the divider panels. Such a device as shown in Combs would not have the complete versatility as the rack assembly shown and claimed in the present invention, and would not be suitable for the typical retail food outlet.